The Locket
by Kickin it xo
Summary: A story for the soldier no one thought would ever come home and one for the soldier that no one thought would serve. (Military) Maya/Lucas and hints of Riley/Farkle


**Hey guys! I know this is a really, really long one shot but I didn't really want to make it into a two shot. I worked really hard on this and I hope you all really love it! I tried to finish this really quickly to celebrate 100 years of World War One or Veteran's Day as you call it in America.**

"When is daddy coming home?" A six year old Maya Hart questioned running into the living room.

"He'll be home in a couple of months sweetie, but you listen to me, he loves you so much" Her mother sighed dropping to her knees placing a soft kiss on the cheek of her bright eyed daughter, full of hope; full of dreams.

"I know" Maya smiled happily as she pranced back into her room in the small dull apartment, not letting any waves of worry rush before her. With the conformation of the slamming door Katy Hart let herself fall to the couch placing her head I her hands, praying that her daughter kept her innocence as long as possible; praying that he was okay.

"He will be home, he will be" she murmured throughout a deep sigh trying to calm her shaking body.

She waited, waited for the postman to come slip the mail into her awaiting box; there sanctuary. The secret meeting place, where battered envelopes replaced the ones covered with her signature sent. Once the flap dropped before her hopeful, tired eyes, Katy was only to be met with expensive bills and pointless junk. Nothing.

Days went by, months even. But not one day went by where she didn't check that mail box; praying that he would keep his promise, that he would come back safe.

"He's not coming home" Katy cried to her sister in the dimly lit living room.

"Oh honey, he's coming home. If it's one thing I know and love about Jack, it's that he doesn't brake promises" she sighed cradling her fragile sister in her arms.

"He's never missed a chance to send a letter" she wept violently taking deep breaths.

"Listen to me, Katy" She sighed grabbing her shoulders. "He _is _coming home" she addressed sternly, although her eyes told a different story. No one knew if he was coming home. Everything Katy had said was true, they hadn't heard anything from him and he always sent a letter. But they hadn't heard anything so they only thing they could do right now was to be positive.

As soon as the morning hit Katy whisked Maya straight down the street and onto the subway. Today was the day. The day where all truth was to be told, whether he was coming back, or he wasn't. As each stop got nearer the more she wanted to turn around. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, sure as hell she did. Once she was in his arms she was never going to let go again; _never_. But that was the big mystery, was she going to ever see him again? Was he going to walk off that plane with the rest of the soldiers? Or was she going to stand there looking like a fool waiting, waiting for every last person to fill out of that room until she was sure that he wasn't coming back.

With a deep breath the two young ladies pushed the door open revealing the long lines of awaiting passengers checking their watches over and over again. Not even knowing the hurt and excitement in the eyes of the waiting families making their way to arrival.

"Where are we meeting Daddy?" Maya shouted excitedly jumping up and down, her hands going in any way they desired.

"Just straight up here honey" Katy sighed not knowing how to feel right now. He's coming home, she should be happy. But she knows that there is a great chance he never will come back.

"Mum will you pick me up?" Maya whined shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Fine" she chuckled lightly hoisting her daughter onto her hip.

"What's taking him so long?" Maya questioned grumpily wiping her eyes tiredly.

"The flight got delayed honey, be patient" she mumbled placing a lingering kiss onto her forehead. She didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep. Slowly the doors began to open. It was as if her heart was thumping 2000 beats per second. Slowly soldiers filtered in causing an echo of screams and sobs to go off one by one, as if they were shells going off in the night. She didn't dare take her eyes of the crowd, scared that she would miss him altogether. Suddenly she felt her daughter start to wriggle in her arms causing her head to turn ever so slowly.

"Daddy!" Maya cried rushing over to her father. Forcefully she jumped onto him latching on tight, not wanting to let go.

"Maya!" He cried opening his arms wide taking her in with a deep breath.

"Oh my god, Jack!" Katy screamed with wide eyes following her daughters figure.

"Katy!" He sighed in relief rushing towards her with Maya in his arms. "I love you so much" he sighed deeply burying his head into her neck.

"I thought you were dead you idiot!" she screamed smacking him on the chest.

"You haven't changed one bit in nine months have you?" he chuckled lightly brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I honestly thought that- that-"

"Shhh I know but I'm here now" he sniffled as his the love of his life's eyes began to brim with tears.

"Why are you all crying?" Maya giggled looking between both her parents.

"Because we're happy sweetie" her mother explained softly wiping away the stray tears. "But now we're all together again" she smiled brightly before kissing placing a gentle kiss to her daughters temple whilst wrapping her arms around the soldier no one thought would come home.

"Ice cream?" Maya questioned curiously with a devious yet cute and endearing smile on her face.

"Why not?" Jack mused at his daughters face.

"Wait... mint choc chip right?" their daughter cautioned with wide concerned eyes.

"Of course, is there any other option?" Her mother affirmed whilst the two let a chuckle escape their lips.

For the first time in a very, very long time, a family could just be together. It didn't matter about the intercom directing people to and from their destination; it didn't matter about the frantic passengers screaming obnoxiously to get out of their way. It didn't even matter that he had cuts all over his face, a slight burn on his left arm, all that mattered is for the first time in a long time, a family could be together; because at the end of the day family is all you ever need.

"I thought you had longer than this?" Katy mumbled from the edge of the bed, her back faced to her husband.

"I did too" he sighed shining up his boots.

"So what they expect you to drop everything right now and be on the plane first thing tomorrow morning?" Katy muttered wrapping her robe around her tighter.

"I made a commitment" he sighed as he began to fold up his extra uniform on the dresser.

"What about the commitment you made to me?" she snapped harshly trying to hide the sniffles of the tears threatening to fall.

"Katy..." he sighed making his way towards her.

"Just promise me that you would never miss a letter" she sighed, hopelessly letting one tear escape.

Sighing he got down onto his knees in front of her "I promise."

"Well it's a fine morning folks in the bright early hours of 6 am. The weather's going to be a little chilly this morning for September so keep a jacket at hand but it's meant to warm up by mid morning so don't-"

"Katy" Jack sighed from the passenger side sending her a sad smile.

"I don't want to listen to the radio" she mumbled readjusting her grip on the steering wheel.

"Okay" he sighed glancing at the saddened girl in the back seat. "Maya?" he called out hopelessly.

"Yes?" she whispered at she stared contently out at the fog spreading out over New York City.

"I love you sweetie" he sighed reaching back to place a hand on her knee.

"I love you too daddy" the 7 year old smiled warily before turning her gaze back to the streets that would soon be filled with the hustle and bustle of New York City. From then on the car was silent. Nobody said a word about the painful goodbye that was in the distance.

The airport always seemed to amaze Maya, the thought of being in one place where so many different things in people's lives are happening. Someone could be going to see their family, flying over to another country to work, to go on holiday or whether it was just their day job. But the thing that hit her most was... there was no mystery about what was happening in her life; it wasn't hard to tell. She didn't like that her life was an open book. A sergeant in his uniform, grasping the hand of a little girl, scared to let go as if she was going to grow up without him and have a life without him in it. The other hand firmly wrapped around his wife who needed him for stability more than ever right now. All three discreetly widening their eyes every once in a while, trying to stop the tears from flooding down. With every step they took to the gate the more they wanted to take fifty steps back. But he had to go it was his duty; his pride.

Sighing jack stood in place before turning around with angst in his eyes. He cleared his throat "I love you two so much" he sniffled placing a stray hair behind his wife's ear lovingly.

"We love you too baby" Katy croaked as her daughter hugged her side tightly.

"Try not to miss me too much" he chuckled half heartedly as he placed a delicate kiss to his daughter's tear stained cheek.

"We'll try not to" she giggled sadly.

"Before I go I want to give you something" Jack mumbled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Katy asked in surprise.

"Just open it" he smiled widely gesturing the box towards her.

"A locket?" she cooed as placed the sliver heart delicately her hands, staring in awe.

"Whenever you miss me and my letters aren't enough just open this and think of me" he smiled as he clasped the necklace firmly around her neck.

"I-I love it Jack" she stammered wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

"I best be going now" Jack sighed as his flight number sounded through crackle of the intercom.

"I love you both" he said placing a soft kiss on both their foreheads before throwing his bag on his back and disappearing out of the gate.

"I'll miss you" Katy sighed as she grasped the locket tightly next to her heart.

Wiping the tears from her eyes a 16 year old Maya exited her room "Morning honey" her mum called putting on a presence of joy. "I made pancakes, your favourite" Katy smiled weakly batting her eyelashes to try and fan away the tears.

"Thanks mum" she sighed biting her lip slowly. To be honest Maya never really felt like eating at times like these but she did it for her; she know her mum tries so hard today.

"Be back in time for dinner tonight honey" Katy mumbled collecting the half eaten plate from the table.

"Of course I will" Maya sighed grabbing her bag from the table.

She stepped out into the miserable rain that hammered down on New York City; with no umbrella. Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other and walked towards the subway. Her slow pace angered the people in the hustle and bustle but she didn't care. Her thoughts whirled around her mind. The hustle and bustle of the streets of New York City didn't faze her; she found it comforting.

The two teenage boys hung out in the hall waiting for the arrival of the girls. Waiting for Riley's scream when she looks in her locker mirror in terror about how messed up her hair looks from the rain, waiting for Maya's cold glares that screamed 'do no mess with me today' as she rang her hair out over the boys' shoes.

"Riley? Where's Maya?" Farkle questioned turning towards his glum friend.

"Farkle that's not funny" Riley sighed throwing her bag in her locker.

"What are you talking about?" Farkle asked in confusion, slightly hurt from his friend's harsh response.

"You really don't know?" Riley asked in shock turning to stare at her awkward brainiac of a friend.

"Farkle it's January 23rd" Riley went on and eyed Lucas hopefully; she can't be the only one that remembered.

"January 23rd" Farkle repeated racking his brain to find the answer.

"Farkle, it's the anniversary of Maya's dad's death" Lucas sighed sadly walking off into the classroom.

"I can't believe you forgot, Farkle" Riley muttered in disappointment at her newly silent friend.

"Neither can I" he mumbled as the tall brunette hurried away to catch up with Lucas.

"Lucas, you need to keep calm, for Maya" Riley sighed towering over his desk as he buried his head in his arms.

"I know but I was really close to Sergeant Hart, he was like my second father. When I first moved here I could always go to him with a problem."

"_Maya what did you do this time?" Her father called from the kitchen where a sniffling 8 year old Lucas stood._

"_Nothing, I swear" Could be heard coming from the young girl's bedroom causing her father to chuckle._

"_I'm sure" he chuckled. "What's wrong Lucas?" He began softly crouching down to the young boy._

"_N-nothing... just some things at home Sir" he sniffled looking down at the floor._

"_Well you're always welcome here any time" Jack Hart smiled warmly reaching his hand out for their signature hand shake. "Yea that's it!" he chuckled as wiping the tear stains of the young boys cheeks. "Now go play and have fun! And Lucas..."_

"_Yes Sir?"_

"_I know you have a crush on my little Maya" Jack smirked ruffling a hand through his hair._

"_N-No I don't Sir" the boy answered quickly blushing madly._

"_Sure you don't" he mumbled ushering him off to go and play._

"Trust Mr Hart to even know that you two liked each other before you guys did" Riley giggled taking a seat at her desk.

"I know" Lucas smiled at the fond memory.

"I hope Maya's ok" Riley sighed softly. "You know Lucas, Sergeant Hart always thought of you as one of his own" Riley smiled softly.

"I think he thought that about all of us" he replied hanging his head low.

"I remember when we always use to beg him to let us have the sleepovers." Riley sighed reminiscently.

"_Please daddy!" Maya questioned batting her eye lids sweetly._

"_Hmm let me think about that, no" Katy Hart interrupted wrapping her arm and around her crumbling husband._

"_Well..." _

"_Well nothing" Katy cautioned her husband._

"_But mum!" Maya's eyes whined getting down on her hands and knees in front of her father, he was her only hope._

"_Really Maya?" her mum chuckled as her daughter clasped her hands together dramatically._

"_Oh c'mon Katy; she's killing me" jack smirked grabbing hold of his heart._

"_Please Mrs Hart" Riley groaned clutching her heart and dropping to her knees with Lucas and Farkle in toe._

"_Pleaseeee?" Jack whined on the floor with the rest of the children._

"_Fine." Katy sighed heading into the kitchen. Katy hart was just as dramatic as her daughter. Everyone knew the storm off was just so no one saw the smile creeping up onto her cheeks._

"_Can we play the Sergeants game Jack?" Riley asked excitedly jumping back and forth._

"_Ok who gave Riley more sugar?" he questioned as a smirk grew on his face. "Farkle?"_

"_It wasn't me Jack!"_

"_Lucas?" he asked eyeing the boy suspiciously._

"_Not me Jack."_

"_Maya?" _

"_It wasn't me" she gasped as her eyes darted back and forth around the room._

"_Of course not" he scoffed picking her up and swinging her in his arms. "Initiate airplane mode" he screamed shaking her in his arms before dropping her onto the sofa._

"_Sergeants" He called as they all ran into a line excitedly._

"_Sir yes Sir!" they giggled raising their hands to salute._

"They were the best." Lucas smiled fondly.

"Who can tell me who Rosa Parks was?" Mr Mathews began as the class began to filter in.

As hard as he tried Lucas couldn't concentrate. All he could see was the vacant seat in front of him. He just hoped she was alright. Normally she was late but it was second period now. Everyone's eyes darted to the door as a slight creek escaped around the room. Making no eye contact at all Maya went straight to her seat and threw her bag underneath her chair. A slight nod was received from Mr Mathews before he went on knowing that she didn't want any attention towards her. And just like every day she leaned back in her; resting her arm on Lucas' desk. And just like everyday he grabbed her hand; only today had a much different meaning all together.

"_Maya?"_

"_Maya?!""_

"_What?" Maya called in annoyance to her mother._

"_Will you get the door?" Her mother shouted in aggravation._

"_Fine" The 10 year old girl huffed swinging her door wide open. Her stride got longer as her patience grew thinner as she stormed across the apartment in pure frustration._

"_H-Hello..." she murmured in confusion to the nonexistent Riley on the doorstep._

"_Is this the Hart residence?" A saddened but stern man questioned her._

"_Yes..." Maya replied meekly worried at who they were._

"_Is your mother home?" He questioned taking a deep breath. He took his hat of his head, shoulders back; reluctant to look into the young girl's eyes._

"_Mum?" Maya called her voice getting shakier._

"_Who is it Maya?" Her mother called from the kitchen as the clatter of the pan being thrown in the sink echoed throughout Maya's ears._

"_Mum." Maya repeated slowly as her voice became raspy._

"_Maya honey, are you alright-" It was then that she was then that she saw them. The realisation hit the mother as her daughter pursed her lips together, closing her eyes slowly._

"_Mrs Hart?" _

"_Y-yes" Katy murmured quietly wiping her hands on her work uniform._

"_The secretary of the army regrets to inform you that your husband was killed in action yesterday during an attack not far from the base. A soldier had been shot in the leg and had fallen. Sergeant Hart noticed this and ran to help. As he approached the soldier received another two shots to the shoulder. Sergeant Hart helped the soldier up but as they began to hurry back towards the base, Sergeant Jack received a shot to the stomach causing him to fall to the floor. The soldier he saved tried to turn back around to help him but the pain was too severe to reach down to him. He tried to get closer to the base screaming for help. However Sergeant Hart had fallen near a vehicle can had a bomb strapped underneath it causing him to die in the flames. Sergeant Miller had made it far enough away when calling for help to survive the explosion. Sergeant Miller is now in critical care. Your husband died a hero ma'am."_

_She didn't say anything; she couldn't say anything. Katy's eyes went wide as the tears fled down her cheeks. Her hands longingly grasped the silver heart shaped locket that hung around her neck he'd given her a few years back._

"_I'm sorry, I really am" he sighed placing his hat back on his head. _

_Maya's lips trembled as she looked up towards the soldier. For a minute he let himself glance back and with a slight nod, he walked away. How can someone do that? How can someone just throw a grenade and just walk off and leave you to deal with the explosion? How could someone kill someone? Why did they have to kill her dad? All Maya knew was anger. The tears began to hit her face furiously as she turned to her mother._

"_Mummy" She wailed wrapping her arms around her mother tightly. Their bodies shook violently as the shock took over _them.

"Maya?" Lucas sighed as he peeked his head around Mr Mathew's class room door.

"You were thinking about it again weren't you?" Lucas cooed as he perched on the edge of her desk lightly brushing her hair from her face.

She nodded slightly glancing towards him for a short second before letting her gaze fall back to the floor of the dark room.

"L-L-Lucas-"

"Shhh come here" he sighed pulling the chair away from his desk opening his arms wide. The tears started to fall as she hurried the short distance throwing her arms around him tightly.

"I can still see his emotionless face. He didn't look at me until right before he left Lucas. He looked me right in the eye, gave me a nod; and then left. It took two minutes to tell us the horrific death of the noblest, heroic, determined and loving man I have ever met. Then he was checked of the list and was gone"

"Maya he died doing an amazing thing. You should be proud. He loved you and your mother so much. He loved everyone; he was like a second father to me. But you also have to remember he did it for a reason. He was a hero for independence, justice and I know he did it all for you and your mother. I know that he thought of you everyday; missed you every minute" Lucas said caressing her face lightly.

"He never broke his promise?" Maya mumbled sighing heavily as the she wiped away the tears.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked curiously, smiling slightly at how honorable the man was.

"My mum told me one year that before he went he promised that he wouldn't miss a letter ever again. The day after we found out I needed some fresh air; I felt like the whole apartment was going to crash down on me if I didn't. I wanted to check the letter box one last time; I knew nothing would be there but I just needed check, I guess you could say it was kind of like... closure. I opened the door and there was not one bill, not one piece of junk mail just one thing; a letter. I ran it to my mum and we reread it for hours and hours crying. It was as if we got to talk to him one last time. One last time we got to hear that he loved us." Maya mumbled as the corners of her lips began to twitch into a bitter sweet smile; her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Jack always had a way of always being there" Lucas remarked sadly wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"He sure did" Maya smiled sadly nuzzling he head deeper into his neck.

"Maya will you get the door?" he mother called from the kitchen pulling the tray out of the oven.

"Sure" she called placing her earring in before rushing to the door.

"Maya!"

"Scotty" she giggled throwing her arms tightly around the man in the doorway.

"No hug for me?" a woman called out to her standing behind him.

"Carrie!" Maya screamed excitedly throwing her arms around the women. "You made it this year" Maya smiled happily as they walked through the apartment door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she smiled giving the teen another side hug before taking of her coat.

"So how are things, what about you and Lucas?" Carrie questioned with a smirk.

"We're great" Maya blushed as another knock at the door echoed around the small room. "Speaking of the devil."

"Katy, how are you?" Scotty smiled as he and his lovely wife, Carrie walked into the kitchen.

"I'm good" she smiled wearily. "Maya had a bit of a rocky start this morning, like every year" Katy sighed throwing an oven mitt on to the side.

"She seemed fine back there" Scotty acknowledged referencing to the small group of friends that stood in the door way.

"I know she seems it but I really don't think she is. I think it's hitting her worse it being the last year of school and all; she really wishes her dad was here for her birthday and to see her graduate. Lucas did really help her at school today from what Cory told me over the phone but I think most of it's really an act" Katy sighed as she glanced at her daughter helplessly.

"He's a good boy" Carrie sighed as Lucas gave Maya a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear soothingly.

"He really is" Katy smiled, happy that her daughter had found someone as kind and as loving as Jack.

"So how are you doing?" Carrie asked wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm doing okay. It's just hard to believe it's been 6 years" she sighed as she began to dish up the plates.

"Hey kids" Katy smiled walking into the living room.

"Hey Mrs Hart" Riley replied softly wrapping her arms around the older woman. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing ok sweetie, how are you?" she questioned.

"I'm okay school's a bit busy right now, it's kind of stressing me out" Riley admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll come out with great results, just like always. How are your parents?" Katy questioned as the young girl shrugged of her coat.

"They're okay. They said they are sorry they couldn't make it tonight; Auggie's not feeling very well" Riley replied.

"I hope he feels better soon" Katy said as Farkle approached the two.

"Farkle" Katy sighed roping the teen boy into a hug.

"How are you feeling Mrs Mathews?" he questioned. "I know Maya's been struggling" he added sadly.

"I'm okay. I know Maya's taken it hard this year, but I'm sure with all of you surrounding her she'll get through it; just like every year" Katy mumbled closing her eyes for a moment; trying to compose herself.

"I take it you two aren't an item yet" Katy commented as Farkle left the two to go talk to Maya.

"Not yet" Riley chuckled as the women tried to meddle in their relationship; again.

"Scotty Miller" Katy grumbled as she waltzed back into the kitchen. "Leave the poor boy alone" Katy commanded.

"I'm just making sure that he'll treat Maya right" Scotty explained crossing his arms sizing up the teen up.

"Oh relax he's a good kid, and Jack always loved him" she commented smiling slightly at the thought of the bond Lucas used to share with his husband since the age of seven. Jack always said that Lucas would be the one to end up with his little girl and that if it had to be anyone it would be him.

"I know he did. I do too, but I have to protect my little girl" he sighed shaking the teens hand tightly. That sentence meant more to Katy than anyone could ever understand. With jack gone it is always nice to know that Scotty will always be there; he thinks of Maya as one of his own.

"Now, Scotty could you go call everyone to the table while Lucas and bring all the plates in?" Katy questioned as she walked over to the kitchen side.

"Of course" he replied heading towards the living room.

Everyone settled around the table as the two began to bring in the food, after everything was served Lucas sat beside Maya grabbing her hand under the table, squeezing it tight as Katy took the seat at the head of the table.

"Well thank you for coming to the meal everyone, Jack loved you all. He was such as giving person who I know that none of us will forget. Every day I miss him so much and I know that he's smiling down on us all with pride, especially you Maya; he would be so proud." Katy spoke aloud grabbing hold her locket tightly as her lip began to quiver.

"Now, if we could all have a moment's silence to remember what a great man he was" she sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. "Thank you."

"_Katy Hart?" a tall man questioned as he reached the front of the church._

"_Yes" a woman replied weeping softly in the front row. Slowly she stood up, straightened her skirt and whipped her eyes with the tissue that was torn apart in her hands._

_The man took his hat off and held out his hand for the woman to shake. "I'm Sergeant Miller."_

"_M-Miller?" the woman questioned in shock as he eyes went wide._

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_As in the Sergeant Miller my husband saved?" She questioned in complete shock._

"_Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs Hart; I really am" he sighed as the fragile woman wrapped her arms around him._

"_I thought you were in critical care" Katy commented as she pulled away from the man._

"_I was but I was determined to be recovered to get sent home for his funeral. Jack was my best friend and I owe my life to him." _

"_Well I'm thankful that you came; he was amazing" Katy whimpered as memories began to flood back to her. "Just tell me this... did he suffer?" she mumbled slowly._

"_No. I tried to save him, but it was just... it was just too late" he sighed feeling hopeless._

"_He was a hero and I want you to never blame yourself Sergeant Miller" Katy wept as more people gathered into the room._

"_Please, call me Scotty." He sighed softly._

"_Scotty" she repeated softly before giving him another hug._

"_I best go take my seat Mrs Hart" he explained and began to make his way down the rows of chairs._

"_Oh nonsense you deserve to sit up front; you're a hero too, and please call me Katy."_

"_Only if you're sure" he replied not wanting to intrude._

"_Of course" she replied motioning him over._

"_Well thank you very much Katy. Well hello, who might you be young lady?" he questioned to the little girl weeping._

"_Maya" she replied sweetly._

"_You know honey, you're dad talked about you a lot" he smiled softly._

"_He did?" she questioned curiously._

"_He did" he affirmed._

_The three of them sat there, hand in hand listening to the service of a man whose life has touched hearts and will forever last in their memory._

_Soldiers surrounded and raised their hands to their heads. Three gun shots echoed in her ears as her heart shattered. _

"_On behalf of the President of the United States and the people of a grateful nation, may I present this flag as a token of appreciation for the honourable and faithful service your loved one rendered this nation." With shaking hands she grasped the folded flag sobbing silently. All she could do now was hold on to all she had left of him._

"...So then we grabbed the cards and ran to the other side of the base and hid out there for the rest of the day" Scotty chuckled as everyone's knives and forks clattered down on the plate.

"Has anyone ever served in the military in your family?" Scotty questioned Lucas curiously.

"Yes Sir, actually the Military is very important in my family. My great grandfather, grandfather and my dad all served in Afghanistan." Lucas replied respectfully. Everyone knew this, even Maya. When they were younger they always felt like the only two in the world to understand how it felt when their daddy was away; of course they weren't but it sure did feel like it.

"Wow that's impressive. How many times was your dad deployed?" Scotty questioned surprised by the military heritage the boy has.

"He was deployed 5 times, 9 months at time" Lucas explained glancing over towards his girlfriend who had suddenly dropped talking about shoes and makeup with Riley and picked up the conversation her boyfriend was engaged in.

"Doesn't your father want you to carry on the tradition?"

"Mr Friar doesn't-" Maya began.

"He does actually" Lucas interrupted causing Maya to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course he would want to carry on the tradition" Scotty smiled grabbing Carrie's hand ignoring the knowing glare she was sending him.

Trying not to jump to conclusions Maya took a deep breath before taking a sip of water.

"He wants me to enrol at the end of this month" Lucas went on causing Maya to shriek.

"What?!" Maya screamed chocking on the water in her mouth. It was at that moment the whole table went silent as Scotty held his hand to his head realising what he had done.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to" Lucas defended as Maya stared at him in horror.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Maya snapped slamming her glass onto the table angrily.

"I wasn't going to tell you" Lucas replied widening eyes realising how that sounded. "At least not until I was sure" he added quickly.

"What, were you going to tell me a few days before you left?" Maya screamed standing up from her chair. "Or were just going to send it in a letter, 'hey babe I'm Afghanistan right now see you in nine months'" she yelled standing up.

"Maya I-"

"No." She cautioned sternly holding up her hand "I need to get out of here" she croaked as her voice began to shake.

"Maya honey" her mom called standing up from her chair in panic.

"I'm fine mum" Maya snapped before the door slammed behind her.

"I'll go Mrs Mathews" Lucas uttered hurriedly grabbing two coats as he sped out the door.

He checked everywhere, their secret hangout downtown behind the small bookstore, that always seemed ironic to him as she had probably never enjoyed reading a book; ever. He checked the park where they would spend many evenings after school just sketching and talking about everything and nothing. He even checked the school, may I repeat, the school. It was then that it hit him. Everything she had said everything that had happened and turned right around on his heel and sped straight to the outskirts of the city. He came to abrupt holt as he reached the gate wrapping his coat around tighter to protect him from the cold January air. He'd been here too many times to remember he could walk this land with his eyes closed, which may actually come in handy in the darkness of the evening. It was straight down the path, turn right walk straight to the end of the path and then it was three from the left. She sat their huddled in a ball tightly as her body rocked back and forth from the cold air, and most likely crying. He sat down next to her slowly and placed the coat around her shoulders carefully trying not to alarm her, but it's not like she wouldn't know who it is; she knew just from the footsteps.

"I'm sorry" he sighed after a moment or two of silence. She said nothing; she just shivered from time to time because of the cold air. "I know I should have told you-"

"You think so?" Maya muttered coldly.

"I-I just didn't want to tell you so near to the anniversary of your dad and all" he mumbled softly.

"And how did that work out for you?" she questioned bitterly, shivering as a cold breeze rushed against them.

"It could have gone better" he mumbled trying to ease the tension. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe it's been six years" Maya sighed hopelessly.

"It sure doesn't feel that long" Lucas replied staring at the white cross in front of him.

"You know, when I was younger I used to come and sit here for hours, just thinking about anything. Thinking about how we all used to play games when we were younger, remember the sergeant game when we were eight?" Maya chuckled sadly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Riley and I were talking about that this morning" Lucas whispered with a sad smile.

"He was always the one I went to" Maya sighed smiling slightly at the thought of the many nights they'd sit and eat ice cream, mint choc chip of course, with a Disney movie on low so they wouldn't get caught. They always did but somehow they always managed to convince her mother that she should stay up all night with them which they all regretted in the morning.

"Me too" Lucas sighed closing his eyes. "Mostly about you beating me in a fight" Lucas admitted.

"I've always known how to whoop your ass Ranger Rick" she giggled punching his arm softly.

"Hey, you were a brutal seven year old" Lucas defended opening his eyes turning towards her.

"Brutal but beautiful" she smirked snuggling in a little closer to him.

"Very true" he chuckled placing a lingering kiss to her temple.

"Why do you want to go?" Maya whispered sadly.

"I feel like I have to for my family; for your dad" Lucas mumbled playing with tips of her hair.

"But look where it got him Lucas" she blurted gesturing to small cross in front of them. "Look what it did to all of these people."

"I know that" he agreed glancing down the rows of the white crosses all in a neat line. "But the amount of pride they have for their country is unbelievable. I don't want to make this my job Maya, I just want to be deployed once" Lucas admitted passionately.

"I don't think I can do it again Lucas" Maya croaked closing her eyes tightly.

"Do what Maya?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't think I can let someone leave me again Lucas; I can't do it" she sobbed grabbing a hold of his body as she shook violently.

"Maya, Maya look at me" Lucas pleaded through the girl's sobs. "You will never lose me."

"Well that's it cowboy, high school is officially over" Maya sighed in relief adjusting the red gown.

"I'm surprised you made it this far" Lucas joked.

"Ha ha very funny" Maya said sarcastically trying to prevent the smile appearing on her face. "Riley you know that you can stop twirling in that thing, right?" Maya questioned with raised eyebrows at her starry eyed friend.

"Whatever" she giggled before running over to Farkle and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. It didn't take very long for them to get together, turns out Mrs Hart was right all along.

"Hey I want one of those" Lucas smirked pointing over to the lovey dovey pair.

"Oh you want one? Well you have to catch me" Maya chuckled as she began to turn away.

"How about this" he chuckled reaching out for her arm and twirling her back into his grasp.

"I guess that works too" she mumbled lovingly against his lips. I guess it was easy to say they never really acted quite like Topanga and Cory after all.

"Wait a minute, I got you something" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Maya chuckled as she watched her boyfriends eyes light up with joy.

"Close your eyes" he eyes he commanded as his hands fumbled in his pocket.

"Do I really have t- ok fine" she sighed rolling her eyes as Lucas shot her look.

"Okay... and open them"

"M-my mum's locket?" Maya asked in confusion.

"Open it." Lucas smiled happily gesturing towards her.

"Lucas" she sighed in awe as her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Do you like it?" he questioned worriedly.

"I love it" she gushed happily. Two pictures laid in the locket one of her father his uniform from all those years ago when he gave her mother the locket. And next to it lay a brand new picture of Lucas in his new uniform that she had only taken just a few days ago.

"Your mum and I thought it would be a great way to remember us both while I'm away" Lucas explained brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love it so much, thank you" she squealed excitedly handing it to him to place it around her neck.

"Now you know that wherever I am, I'm always right beside your heart" He mumbled clasping the necklace tightly shut.

"I love you Maya Hart" he mumbled wiping the tears of her cheeks.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar" she said lovingly before wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

"I know this too well" Maya sighed as she climbed into the back of the car.

"Me too" Lucas sighed grabbing her hand, clasping them together tightly.

"I may not have shown it all those months ago, but I am proud of you, you know that right?" Maya mumbled resting her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I know you are babe" he smiled rubbing her arm softly.

And that's all they could muster up to say. It was true she did know this all too well but that doesn't mean it gets any easier. With minds spinning so fast it felt as if she could just fall to her knees right then and there. Why was it that the world was always against her, always at war with her? Is it so wrong that she was ready to surrender, drop her gun and walk away from the battle? The universe had already taken her father away from her why did they have to steal Lucas too. Every night since graduation she's woken up in the middle the night with nightmares. They were different every night. She sometimes she's lost her locket, relived her dad's funeral, end up fighting herself or even worse lose Lucas just like she did her father.

They didn't say anything as the car came to a stop. With an apprehensive glace and a strong squeeze within intertwined hands the two walked towards the revolving doors of people spilling in and out. She wishes that the door would just turn back around with both of them in it, but both know it was going to be a matter of time before that could happen again. She saw a few women in her position, trying to bite back the tears and seem strong. He was grateful Maya was doing the same. He was grateful of how strong she was; she was going to need it.

"So what are you having for dinner?" Lucas questioned trying to keep a serious face.

"Really, now is the time you pick for small talk?"She scolded hitting his chest trying to keep the sad smile of her face.

"See a smile, now I know that you'll be okay" Lucas chuckled snaking his arms around her neck.

"I'll try to be" Maya sighed as her hands brushed his hair out of his face.

"Maya..." he sighed as one hand flew to her cheek, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Seeing you cry makes me sad, you know that" he mumbled placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Try not to cry because I couldn't bear the thought of you crying without me being there to comfort you" he cooed pulling her closer to him.

"I won't ask you to promise anything you can't keep but just don't forget to write. You know what happened to my mum and I when my dad's letter got lost in the mail. I-I can't stand to not know I-if-"

"Hey..." he sighed before breathing in the scent of her hair deeply. "I will come back to you Maya."

"Lucas don't say something you can't keep" Maya warned with wary eyes.

"Maya Hart, _I will_ come back to you in nine months and thirteen days and no matter what _I will always _come back to you" he declared hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you in nine months and thirteen days; soldier" she marvelled closing her eyes as her head landed on his chest.

"I love you" he mumbled kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips.

Maya,

I miss you so much. It's not as bad out here as I thought it would be. Sure it's a bit different without all the busy streets and the rush of people, but it does remind me of Texas when I was younger. It's probably the hot weather; and the guns. The boys are good guys and they all know how amazing you are. How are you and your mum doing? I hope everything's ok. What and Riley and Farkle, are they still going strong? Of course they are they're perfect for each other; you'll never find someone who's as awkward and quirky as much as those two. I hope you've kept your locket safe.

Lots of love, Lucas

Smiling wildly she placed the letter along with the others in a box. The flashing of the TV lit up the dimly lit living room as she grabbed a piece of paper from the coffee table next her and place it on the floor in front of her. After staring at the blank paper for a few seconds, her eyes flickered up to the TV screen as images of Afghanistan covered the screen causing her to turn the volume up in curiosity.

"Several soldiers were killed today in Afghanistan in action during an attack on one of the bases..." sighing she turned off the TV before picking up the scattered letters and placing them on the table carefully before heading to her room.

Dear Lucas,

I miss you so much. Sorry it took me a little longer to write this week, I was watching the news again. They said something about an attack on the base and it reminded me of my dad; I'm just praying that you're ok. I couldn't sleep last night, I lay wondering where you were all night. Mum and I are doing fine, she just got a new job; anything pays better than a waitress. As for me I'm doing as well as I can be whilst missing you. It's just five months and three days until I get to see you again. Riley and Farkle are still together; you're right about the quirky thing. Of course I've still got my locket, I never take it off. Every morning I look at you both and wish that you could both be with me right now. Stay safe and always think of me when you're missing home.

Hugs and kisses,

Maya

After re reading it for the tenth time Lucas folded the letter and put it in his shirt. He held on to the thought of seeing her soon. He's told her thousands of times to stop watching the news. It only worries her more. He remembers when she wrote a few months back and how she'd been crying all night long to Riley about something she heard about his base. He knows that when these last few months end he'll keep his promise; he'll be back, he'll be back to get rid of those tears for good.

"Today's the day" Riley exclaimed excitedly as she walked into Maya's apartment.

"Woe there calm down Riles, just tone it down a notch" Maya smirked at the perky friend.

"Maya, how are you so calm?" she giggled.

"Anyone would look calm standing next to you." Maya retorted grabbing her coat.

"Come on everyone's in the car" Riley laughed rolling her eyes.

"Have you sent him a letter recently?" Riley asked pressing the ground floor button in the lift.

"I got his letter a few days ago but there wasn't any reason to send one back" she answered running her fingers through her hair.

"Maya relax" Riley chuckled grabbing Maya's hand and placing it by her side. "You look amazing" Riley assured.

"Thank you" Maya mumbled as her hand fumbled with the locket.

It was all too familiar for her once again. But this time the emotions were completely different. Butterflies caused her body to shake with excitement. She was scared he would look different; act different, would he smell the same?

She took a deep breath grabbing Riley's hand before pushing the door open. Her eyes flickered to the entrance of arrivals as she tried to converse in conversation. With a shy smile she opened the locket brushing her thumb across the two faces of the two men she loved the most. She glanced around the room to see the awaiting families who couldn't contain the excitement. With the sounds of sobs Maya's head snapped to the door; eyes wide. Her breath was drawn away from her as her eyes skimmed the faces. She felt her heart grow heavier with everyone that was a miss. She could see it all in slow motion, the way he adjusted his hat bag as his eyes went across the room. He was home.

"Lucas!" she squealed as her hands flew to her mouth. His head snapped towards her quickly as soon as he heard her voice echoed in his ears; the voice that he's missed so much. He didn't say anything; he couldn't. Maya ran into his wide arms throwing her arms around his neck, her legs around his torso. She sighed happily as she embraced him for the first time in nine months and thirteen days. Just being there in each other's arms was enough for them. She closed her eyes against his chest as she stroked her hair kissing the top of her head. She let the tears run wild as she pulled her head back.

"Hey you" he chuckled kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I missed you so much" Maya breathed as her lips attacked his creating a sensation she had missed just as much.

"I - missed -you... too" Lucas uttered against her lips between kisses before kissing the tip of nose.

"So you're still a dork then" Maya joked as her eyes beamed bright as he let his lips linger on her nose.

"And you're still the girl I love then" Lucas declared as Maya blushed wildly.

"I sure hope so." Maya giggled before kissing him again. "Hey, you kept your promise" Maya commented running her fingers through his hair breaking the kiss.

"And you kept yours" Lucas observed placing the locket that hung around her neck in his hand.

"I sure did" Maya sighed sniffling as the tears spilled.

"See now I'm here to comfort you" Lucas pointed out wiping the streaks away with his thumb.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" she giggled wrapping her arms tightly wrapping her arms tightly resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Have you gotten stronger?" She murmured from the crook of his neck pointing to her legs still locked around his waist.

"The military will do that to you" Lucas mused placing a kiss on her hair.

"But just to let you know, I'm never getting down" Maya announced sighing peacefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He mumbled as he walked them over to the rest of the family.

"That's a really pretty locket, why do you always wear it mummy?" the six year old questioned sitting on her knee.

"Your grandfather gave it to your grandmother, and then your father gave it to me" Maya smiled wrapping her arms around the young girl on her lap.

"Will I ever be able to get one just like it?" Little girl questioned taking note of the details.

"One day you'll be able to have this one" Maya replied tightening her daughters pig tails pigtails.

"What does that say mummy?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"It says I will always come back to you" Maya read aloud smiling fondly of the memory.

"Livy, go get your brother to come to dinner" Maya said placing her daughter back on the ground before making her way to the kitchen.

"Okay" she giggled skipping down the hall.

"Olivia?" she called from the stove wondering what's taking her daughter so long now. She probably forgot and started playing again, when that girl sees a doll house you can't pull her away from it.

"Sorry mummy we were playing aeroplanes again" Olivia called as she came skipping into the room with her father and brother in toe.

"Jackson Logan Friar and Lucas Austin Friar, I told you to come to dinner" Maya scolded.

"It's called Sergeants Livy" Jackson grumbled.

"Ooh you two just got the middle names" she giggled heading towards the table.

"You and dad used to play it with Grandpa Jack all time, right mum?" Their nine year old son asked sitting down at the table.

"We sure did" Maya answered kissing her husband on the cheek.

**I hoped you all liked it, comment and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
